Era Vero (One-shot) (Blue & Matteo)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Raf y Blue fueron un camino que crucé en mi pasado, un camino lleno de alegrías y tristezas, lleno de amor y dolor, pero ahora toca alejarme de mi pasado, y vivir mi futuro, tal vez nunca tenga una nueva oportunidad de amar, pero ¿quién necesita creer en el destino? ¿en la media naranja? No creo en eso, creo en mi, y en mis ganas de vivir... (AU) NO LEER SI NO HAS LEÍDO AF DangerL


**Título**: Era vero

**Argumento: **Raf y Blue fueron un camino que crucé en mi pasado, un camino lleno de alegrías y tristezas, lleno de amor y dolor, pero ahora toca alejarme de mi pasado, y vivir mi futuro, tal vez nunca tenga una nueva oportunidad de amar, pero ¿quién necesita creer en el destino? ¿en la media naranja? No creo en eso, creo en mi, y en mis ganas de vivir...

**Rating**: +16

**Pairings**: Blue & Matteo / Raf & Matteo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de Simone Ferri, Angel's Friends, excepto Matteo que si es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias**: este one-shot va en paralelo a un fic que termine a finales del 2013, Angel's Friends Danger Love, que encontraréis en metroBlog, solo tenéis que poner el título para encontrarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Portugal, 2014<strong>

Llevaba un año y pico perdido en las ciudades de Portugal sin un ritmo fijo, me había pasado medio año paseando entre local y local, perdido en los brazos de cualquier mujer, abrazado al alcohol, dios cuando echaba de menos la brisa de Italia, ¡a quien pretendía engañar! Echaba de menos a Raf, a su dulce sonrisa, a su dulce olor a chocolate, a esos ojos brillantes como el océano, si, después de un año y meses seguía enamorado de ese pequeño ángel, perdido en cualquier parte del mundo; ni siquiera me había atrevido a llamar a mi hermano, pero ¿para qué? ¿para saber cuan felices son? No, no soy tan estúpido, no tan tonto como para hacerme más daño. Raf había tomado su decisión, había elegido a Sulfus por encima de todo, a él, al peligroso, al que siempre tendría que vigilar, ¿y yo? Yo podría haberle dado paz y un hogar. Tal vez ya no tuviese magia para protegerla pero tenía mi corazón para salvarla. Crucé el paso peatón, cerré los ojos para sentir el sonido de la gran ciudad, pero lo único que sentí fue la cercanía de ese lugar que había evitado durante años, abrí los ojos y me encontré delante de esa plaza, donde la encontré a ella, a la primera chica que me robó el corazón.

Miré a los callejeros, estaban bailando y cantando, hacía años que no se me iluminaba la cara al oírles, allí es donde conocí a Blue, a mi dulce Blue, me deleite durante unos segundos en escucharles, dándome cuenta que aunque Blue se fuese convertido en una maldita, aunque me fuese destrozada en mis pedazos siempre sería la culpable de que estos pequeños detalles me rompiesen el alma, cerré los ojos, y recordé una noche en la que me di cuenta que la amaba locamente.

_**Portugal, 2006**_

_Estaba hecho un mar de furias, mi padre no podía estar hablando en serio, ¡yo el hijo de la oscuridad! ¡un Sirius de los pies a la cabeza! ¡Yo el único que le había ayudado en todo! ¡¿y ahora tenía la desfachatez de decirme que no tenía ningún derecho a tomarme unas vacaciones!? Golpée lo primero que se me cruzó en el camino, era una papelera creo, y si no recuerdo mal una mujer me gritó algo en portugues que no conseguí entender, pero poco me importaba, una risa estúpida me desconcentró, me giré para enfrentarme a esa loca que no se daba cuenta que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida, pero al girarme solo vi a una princesa rubiasca con ojos oscuros, era ella, la misma chica de la plaza, me quedé boquiabierto._

_-¿te comió la lengua el gato?-su acento era hermoso, casi angelical, alcé la mano nervioso, quería presentarme ya que la primera vez fui un tonto-creo que ya nos conocemos, no hace falta que nos presentemos..._

_Su risa me descolocó, todo en ella me desarmaba, no sabía como reaccionar, y mucho menos que decir, con ella todos mis males desaparecían casi al instante._

_-Cierto-conseguí pronunciar, pero hasta mi experto portugués se vio obstaculizado, y la chica lo noto, ¡joder que si lo notó, se rió en mi cara! Una carcajada limpia, pura, que alteró todas mis neuronas, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta por vez primera que no me importaba quien estuviese o no cerca, no me importaba nada tuvo sentido para mi, más que esa chica-¿quieres tomar algo? ¿o me vas a volver a rechazar?_

_-¿Vas a volver a darme un anillo?-rió-porque esta vez no te voy a rechazar...-se contoneó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se acercó a mi, amenazante, me enredó con sus manos, ¿iba a besarme? a mi nadie me besaba, cerré los ojos por instinto, pero su risa coqueta me hizo abrirlos de golpe, Blue se alejó de mi, y su lejanía me afectó directamente en el corazón, sonreí como un niño chico-¡adeu!_

_Y salió corriendo, y me dije a mi mismo que nunca más viviría sin oír el sonido de su risa, salí tras ella, pero al cruzar la calle la vi lanzarse a los brazos de un chico, y ya nada tuvo sentido para mi._

Miré a la distancia, y divisé la misma figura de ese chico, pero ahora besando a otro chaval casi de la misma edad, habían pasado ocho años, ni el me reconocería a mi, ni yo tendría que reconocerle, si no fuera porque vestía casi de la misma forma, sonreí negando con la cabeza, había gente que no crecía, que seguía viviendo anclado en el pasado, y yo a una pequeña angel le prometí que no viviría anclado en el pasado, sonreí con desgana y me encaminé a ese parque, no me haría daño un pequeño paseo.

_Tres días había aguantado otra vez sin pisar esa zona, miré por todos lados sin divisar esa menuda figura por ningún lado, fruncí el ceño, pero unos brazos me rodearon, instintivamente me giré esperanzado, y ahí estaba ella, menuda con unas mallas y una camiseta tres tallas más grande, estaba haciendo deporte, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo, me fijé mejor tenía reflejos azulados._

_-¿Te gusta?-se removió el pelo-dios necesitaba este cambio, si quiero ser una cantante del momento debo cambiar mi look, ¿no?-era increíble, hablaba como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida, tal vez eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, que te hacía sentir humano otra vez, siguió hablando durante unos segundos más, hasta que otra vez ese chico la llamó en la distancia-tengo que irme..._

_-Claro tu novio te espera-¿¡había sonado celoso!? Dios quise darme una hostia mental, la chica me miró seria, y después lanzó una sonora carcajada, se alejó unas zancadas, y durante esos segundos me di cuenta que no tenía valor para ir a enfrentarla, pero antes de decidir nada, ella se acercó a mi, y me besó, fue dulce, con sabor a caramelo, abrí la boca por instinto, pero no profundizó el beso, se apartó con la respiración entre cortada._

_-Nadie me espera...soy yo la que te está esperando desde hace más de un mes...¿crees en el destino?_

Si ahora me hicieran esa pregunta diría que no, nadie nace atado a nadie, nadie tiene a su media naranja perdida en el universo, no creo en el universo, la prueba de ello son Raf y Sulfus, si fuese existido el destino ellos nunca fueran estado juntos, porque todo indicaba que acabarían uno lejos del otro, sonreí, me acerqué a un puesto de gominolas y compré una bolsa repleta de fruta escarchada, y seguí mi rumbo, había un grupo tocando, y en la batería estaba Keith, ese chico que siempre iba detrás de Blue, tendría ahora unos treintitantos y ahí seguía, como un crio rodeado de críos, negué con la cabeza, y pasée alrededor, cruzándome con una pareja que estaba discutiendo.

_-¿En el destino?-solté una carcajada, la chica frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos-el destino lleva jodiendo a mi familia durante siglos, créeme si existe es una puta..._

_-Que hipócrita eres-me sacó la lengua, dándome la espalda-estaba siendo romántica._

_-Estabas siendo patética-me acerqué a ella, viendo como el rubiales nos observaba-¿no ves que si algo ahí arriba existiese se está riendo de todos los humanos?_

_-¿no te consideras humano?-me preguntó suspicaz, y por primera vez me sentí en una encrucijada, sus ojos rojizos me juzgaban buscando la verdad y la mentira en los míos._

_-No...me consideró una alma peridida de la mano de dios..._

_-¿Crees en Dios?_

_-Creo en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo-me crucé de brazos, imitando su pose-Blue si existe algo hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré..._

_-Que radical-soltó una risita nerviosa-me gustas Matteo, mucho...y él-señaló a mi espalda-es mi amiga gay...si quieres tener celos haya tu..._

_Abrí la boca sorprendido, y seguramente se me subirían los colores, ¿había metido la pata? ¡Hasta el fondo! Blue pasó por mi lado._

_-Dime, ¿voy a tener que esperarte mucho?_

_-¿Que tal solo dos horas?_

_-¿Aquí?_

_-Aquí mismo..._

_-Mm...me gusta la idea-dio un par de saltitos-¿y que me pongo?_

_-Tu valentía..._

_-Que tonto-se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla-nos vemos dentro de dos horas._

Instintivamente llegué hasta ese restaurante, ocho años habían pasado y seguía tan lleno y lujoso como en antaño, sonreí melancolico, iba a darme la vuelta cuando alguien me llamo.

-¿Señor Maffiu?

-Disculpe...-me giré, y le vi era el mismo hombre que nos atendió esa noche, y no sé si fue a causa de la humanidad pero las lágrimas se me saltaron, quise abrazarle pero no me atreví, fue el quien dio el primer paso-¡Matt!

-Oh pequeñajo, ¡sigues en los huesos!

-Creame nunca he estado mejor...

-¿Y la señorita Mary?

-Murió

-Oh...entra, entra...

No sé porque le dije eso, no si claro que lo sabía, ella murió en 2007 cuando se entregó a mi padre y a Pesadilla, ella murió ese día, su recuerdo ha permanecido vivo en los años, pero lo único que quedaba de Blue hace unos meses era el alma destruida creada por esa bruja del destino, por esa Pesadilla. Matt fue muy amable en el pasado, y los años solo habían provocado que envejeciera nada más, me acomodé en un asiento alejado, cerca de su despacho.

-¿qué pasó?

-La perdí, la atropellaron-cosa que no es mentira, y muy bien que se aprovechó la gatita para hacer de las suyas-y ya solo queda su recuerdo, todo en esta ciudad me recuerda a ella...y este lugar...

-Hijo si tu corazón te ha llevado hasta aquí-tocó mi pecho-será porque le debes algo a esa muchacha...

"¿¡Qué le voy a deber!? Ella solita se acercó a mi, ella solita eligió el poder antes que a mi, ella eligió morir"

-No le debo nada...

-Oh si que le debes...-le miré extrañado-le debes volver a vivir...

-Eso se lo debo a otra persona.

-Se te ilumina el alma, ¿quién es esa persona?

-La mujer de mi hermano...

-Oh...-negó con la cabeza-cuentame, hablame de esa personita...

-Pero...es de Blue...

-No, Blue hace mucho que se fue, tu eres el que retienes su recuerdo, dejala ir, hiciese lo que hiciese, te devolvió las ganas de luchar, ahora dejala...

Tal vez tuviese razón, pero ¿cómo dejas ir por segunda vez a una persona? Blue, la verdadera Blue me abandonó hacía ocho años, la Blue que conocí hacía un año ya no era ella, tal vez fuese verdad, tal vez retengo con demasiada fuerza su recuerdo, apretó los puños, me siento estúpido, pero mi mente empieza a divagar...

**_Escuela Magic Land, Octubre de 2012_**

_Raf conseguía sacarme de quicio como nadie en años, no podía tocarla, no podía matarla, tenía que controlarme, era Sulfus el encargado de matarla, entonces, ¿por qué me dolía tanto al pensar el final que le tocaría vivir? Si tenía la respuesta, ella me recordaba en sobremanera a mi, ella era igual que el yo del pasado, era igual de dulce e inocente, igual de luchadora, hasta que le dieran un palo, en cuanto eso sucediese se volvería tan oscura como mi persona, apreté los puños, ¿¡qué cojones me importaba a mi eso!? Que le rompieran el corazón como lo hicieron conmigo, ¡dios cruzarme con Blue ha sido...!_

_Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y mi cabeza recrea una imagen, la de ella en esa fiesta, cuando vencimos, cuando derrotamos al mal en París, fue ese día cuando me di cuenta que Raf era una pequeña luz encarcelada en un mundo casi perfecto, sonreí con amargura, Sulfus la destruiría en cualquier momento, y cuando vi esa pequeña discursión, no los vi a ellos, me vi a mi y a Blue, tal vez fue eso lo que me hizo salir corriendo tras ella._

**_París, Verano de 2012_**

_Pasée por el patio nervioso, Raf y Sulfus bailaban al son de la música los observé durante unos segundos, sumido en mis propios pensamientos, lo que me hizo despertar fue esa sonrisa que iluminó la fiesta, su sonrisa que me alcanzó, Sulfus le había dicho algo hermoso que no llegué a captar, las amigas de estos empezaron a rodearla. Era feliz, dibujé una mueca de desaprobación, me iba a quitar del medio cuando lo oí._

_-Aún nada, antes tiene que responderme a una pregunta-pude sentir la maldad de mi hermano en sus palabras, pero también sentí esperanza, me giré sobre mis talones-¿vas a seguir queriendo ser sacerdotiza?-abrí la boca alucinado, pero la reacción de Raf fue distinta, su rostro estaba pálido, pero una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en ella, se apartó de Sulfus, y pude ver que luchaba para que las lágrimas no saltasen, ¡dios sabe cuanto me recuerda esto a Blue!_

_-Esta claro que seamos eternos o seamos humanos, el destino ha decidido-se calló, la voz le falló-no, mentira, ¡TU has decidido por él!_

_-No vas a abandonar ¿no?_

_-No, y seguro querrás terminar con esto, ¿no?-sus palabras me dolieron a mi, y me sentí una mierda porque mi hermano tuviese que renunciar a ella por su orgullo y egoísmo, por vez primera me sentí el humano que una vez asesiné._

_-Si-Sulfus se apartó recogiendo su copa, se le bebió de un trago-tranquila, te lo pondré fácil..._

_-Tu eres el que lo dificulta..._

_-Lo siento mi ángel, siento todo lo que te hice...y te haré...procura no ver a la Escuela Golden, ni mucho menos a MH, pues la próxima vez que nos veamos será para...matarte..._

_Raf negó con la cabeza nerviosa, empezó a gesticular para quitarle importancia, se parecía demasiado a mi otro yo, una amiga suya se acercó mientras mi el sádico de mi hermano se ponía a brindar por los anfitriones, mis piernas se movieron solas al ver que la rubia se alejaba a grandes sancadas, mi voz se alzó imponente._

_-¡Raf! ¡Para!-la alcancé sin ningún esfuerzo, la chica me miró suplicante, y empezó a sarandear para que la liberase, me sentí mal por ella, por Blue, por todos._

_-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame!_

_-¿Qué te sucede?-seguía sin tener control en mis palabras, actuaba de forma estúpida, me miró extrañada-Deja de llorar...-supliqué._

_-¡Deja de fingir! ¿¡Como si no lo supieras!? ¡Tu y Sulfus sois iguales de sádicos e imbéciles!_

_La solté la fuerza de sus palabras había sido superior para mi, ¿Sulfus y yo iguales? ¿es que no conocía al verdadero Sulfus? Mi hermano era el monstruo, el descorazonado, el heredero de la oscuridad y la destrucción, yo simplemente era una fachada, una fachada que me coloqué el día en que me rompieron el corazón, tragué saliva, y vi como se alejaba de mi, sentí los pasos de Sulfus en mi espalda._

_-La amo..._

_-No lo parece-dije simplemente, encarándole._

-**_Pero debo alejarme, ella es demasiado buena para mi, yo soy solo oscuridad..._**

__Ese día no me atreví a reprocharle nada, era culpa de Leonardo que Sulfus fuese un alma perdida, sonreí con ironía y me quité del medio.__

-Ella era como yo, como Maffiu, y mi hermano la transformó...

-Pero ahora está con ella, eso es bueno...

-Si, Raf tiene ese don, de hacer que la gente vea la realidad, Raf consiguió dar luz a la alma perdida de mi hermano, ahora viven juntos...no sé donde...pero...

-No te alejes de ella, Blue y...¿Raf?-asentí-solo son dos chicas que se cruzaron por tu camino para abrirte los ojos, hay amores únicos repartidos por el mundo, quien sabe, tal vez mires a tu espalda y te vuelvas a enamorar...

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, este hombre era un caso perdido, me despedí de él, y salí con pies de plomo, tocaba llamar a la única familia que me quedaba, al salir me tropecé con alguien.

-Sorry...-su acento inglés me descolocó, la miré, morena de ojos verdes, menudita y dulce, negué con la cabeza, tal vez estuviese dándole la espalda al amor, pero esa chica no tenía derecho a atarse a alguien como yo.

Llegué a mi apartamento, tocaba mudarse, recogí las pocas cosas que tenía a la vista, y algo me llamó la atención, era una carta, me acerqué, era su caligrafía, casi sin pensarlo abrí el sobre.

**_No sé cuando leerás esto, ni siquiera sé si llegara a tus manos, pero haré tripas corazón y creeré que si, que esta en tus manos, me encuentro en Nueva Orleans de vacaciones con Sulfus, llevo medio año perdida entre países, y continentes que nunca conocí, llámame egoísta pero necesitaba escribirte, necesitaba saber si estabas bien, si aún sonreías, si mi recuerdo no te está haciendo daño, ¡dios sabe que te amo muchísimo, pero que no es suficiente! _**

**_Sulfus es lo peor que me ha pasado en años, pero me consume de tal manera que es imposible alejarme de él, tu, si tu me has hecho ver que vale la pena luchar, por esto te quiero tanto, cada día me doy cuenta que es a ti a quien le debo todo, cada día veo que aún te quiero, no te pido que ahora vuelvas a mi, pero Sulfus te necesita, te echa de menos, tal vez dentro de un año, o de dos, o tal vez más las heridas duelan menos, y quieras hacer feliz a esta pareja que te echa tanto en falta._**

**_De veras quise amarte, quise quedarme contigo, pero me era imposible, mi corazón me dictaba otra cosa._**

**_Te quise muchísimo, y aún te quiero._**

**_Tu princesa, Raf._**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, Raf me descolocaba en todos los sentidos, pero Matt tenía razón era hora de ver la realidad de otra forma, Raf y Blue fueron mi camino durante muchos años, toca cambiar de rumbo, porque eso fue real, pero ya esta, lo fue, ahora toca vivir el presente, sonreí con alegría, me asomé a la ventana, habría millones de mujeres en el mundo, tal vez no hubiese ninguna para mi, pero en eso consiste la vida, en vivir las sorpresas.

Hoy, 16 de Febrero de 2014 empiezo a vivir mi nueva vida. Gracias Blue, gracias Raf...


End file.
